2012 Clearwater Stadium riot
Not to be confused with the Battle of Clearwater Stadium The''' 2012 Clearwater Stadium riot''' occurred at and around Clearwater F.C.'s Clearwater Stadium in Clearwater during and after a friendly between Clearwater and Saltburn Heights F.C.on4 August 2012. The match was abandoned after seven minutes with the score at 0–0. The match was marred by a series of violent incidents, following the failure of the visiting fans to observe a minute's silence for three Clearwater fans tragically killed in a car crash the previous week. The disturbances were met with anger by the Leeds Football Association, the Leedsian government, the two clubs involved, and the general public and international authorities. The riot was well-controlled by the fledgling Leeds National Police Department, who were handling the recent outbreak of football hooliganism in Leeds exceedingly well. The match was replayed on 15 September 2012, but this too was abandoned in dramatic circumstances that were dubbed the "Battle of Clearwater Stadium". Background Clearwater and Saltburn Heights have an intense rivalry, stemming from the two suburb's geographical proximity and Clearwater's split from Saltburn Heights (then called Western Leeds) in a 2011 referendum. The sides have only met thrice before, due to the short-lived existence of Clearwater F.C.; there was one win for either side, and one draw. The most recent meeting, in June 2012, ended in a dramatic, but ultimately peaceful and good-natured, 5–5 draw. However, there was some serious fighting during the side's other two meetings, in October 2011 and January 2012. Death of Clearwater fans On 30 July 2012, three Clearwater F.C. fans were tragically killed in a car crash on Home Road, returning from a friendly match in Home between Clearwater and Palm Coast. The crash occurred at 2210, on the very busy motorway, with thousands of fans returning from the game (which ended in a 2–1 victory for Palm Coast). The accident occurred during heavy traffic and thick fog. A Volkswagen Golf with 4 Clearwater fans inside stopped with the rest of the traffic at the very back of the queue. Around half a minute later, it was rear-ended at 55mph by a Range Rover Evoque carrying a single Clearwater fan. The Evoque driver failed to see the Golf ahead due to the fog. Police immediately stopped traffic 100 metres back down the carriageway (with the other carriageway remaining open). Emergency services attended to the crash for hours. Eventually, at 0130 on 31 July, the police told the nearly 2,000 cars stuck behind the crash to turn around and head the wrong way down the carriageway, and take alternative routes home. Two people, the driver of the Evoque and a passenger in the rear of the Golf, were pronounced dead immediately at the scene. A third person, another passenger in the rear of the Golf, was pronounced dead around midday on 31 July, having initially survived the crash in a coma and critical condition. Two other people, the driver and front passenger in the Golf, suffered critical injuries; both remained in a coma until 2 August and 6 August respectively. Both have now fully recovered. Aftermath Clearwater F.C. released a statement on 31 July, stating their condolences to the families of those affected. They revealed the next day that a minute's silence would take place at their next game, on 4 August 2012 against Saltburn Heights. The choice of the minute's silence for this game led to mixed reaction. Some said it should have been selected for the next home game after the game against Saltburn Heights out of respect, as the Heights fans might try to disrupt the silence due to the intense rivalry; others argued that the silence should take place at the next available home game as quickly as possible. Ultimately, it was decided to hold the silence before the Heights game. The silence is broken The minute's silence began at 1458 inside a packed Clearwater Stadium. Initially, there was total silence from both sets of fans; then, eleven seconds in, Saltburn Heights fans began to boo. Out of respect, Clearwater fans tried to ignore the Heights fans, which must have been extremely difficult for them. Indeed, after twenty seconds, a small minority could not take the booing any longer and started chanting "sit down shut up" at the Saltburn Heights fans. The situation escalated, with louder booing and louder chanting. With the situation at near-fighting point, drastic measures had to be taken. At twenty-six seconds, the referee called an early end to the silence, which was less than half way through, in a move that was praised by the general public. The referee started the game, on time and as scheduled, at 1500. Fighting in the stadium Seconds after the fans realised the referee had cut short the silence, the Clearwater fans booed the Saltburn Heights fans and shouted insults at them, including "Nazis!", "Unbelievable!", and "Communists!", plus ruder derogatories. Tense scenes continued early into the match. After seven minutes, the Saltburn Heights players walked off the pitch and refused to play due to abuse from Clearwater fans. Shortly afterwards, Saltburn Heights fans spilled onto the pitch, followed by Clearwater fans, and on-pitch fighting ensued. The players, officials, and coaches were evacuated from the field of play, and the referee abandoned the match. Saltburn Heights fans clashed with Clearwater fans on the pitch. Police broke up fighting within minutes, and the sets of supporters retreated to their stands. However, the drama didn't end here. Saltburn Heights fans started ripping up advertising hoardings and seats in their stand, and threw it across to where the Clearwater fans were sitting. This aggravated Clearwater fans further, and they stormed the away end, and resumed fighting with the Heights fans, this time in the stands. Police were again quick to break up fighting, and put the stadium under lockdown, refusing to allow anyone to leave. At 1530, the Saltburn Heights fans were released from the stadium under police guard, with the Clearwater fans being held in the stadium to avoid clashes outside the ground. With the area practically cleared of Saltburn Heights fans, the Clearwater fans were released from the stadium at 1700. Due to the amount of time they were stuck in the stadium for, the club refunded all of the Clearwater fans that did not cause trouble before, during, or after the game. Incidents outside the stadium Between 1530 and 1535, a group of Saltburn Heights fans set fire to cars and caused other vandalism on roads around the stadium, before being quickly arrested by police. There was sporadic violence between supporters in pubs later that night, which were all quickly stopped by police. A more major incident occurred at around 2330 on 4 August, when around 500 drunk fans of both supporters clashed around Clearwater Promenade, setting fire to cars and trees and causing vandalism. Police contained this major incident within seven minutes. Replayed match : Main article: Battle of Clearwater Stadium The match was replayed on 15 September 2012, but this too was abandoned. Instead of allowing another replay, the LFA decided to make the result at the time of abandonment stand despite the cancellation; thus, Saltburn Heights won the fixture 4–0.